


you belong to me

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: I dont know where I am going with this





	you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: please dont sue me , ill have to hire more lawyers :(  


* * *

JOSH POV

In many ways , donnatella moss has always belonged to me , not like some ones property but as someone who always will have my heart. Ever since I hired her , or more like since she hired herself. She is a mystery , but she is mine. Ok so I may be older , a lot older 14 years older than her. But she is my muse , my everything. Sure at one point we where mostly enemies , but that night it changed everything , when she slipped me the key. God that night I could've had her. Then election night came and oh my god!  
We made love all over that place , well we mostly fucked but after that I knew what i wanted , I wanted her to be mine forever.......


End file.
